


Sirius's Scrapbook Scavenging

by monotonemerperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Tower, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-War, References to David Bowie, Scrapbooks, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotonemerperson/pseuds/monotonemerperson
Summary: Over the years Sirius steals diary pages, inappropriate images, and significant momentoes from his classmates in Gryffindor tower and fellow order members to add to his Scrapbook(s).I can't really tell what Marauders info is canon anymore so all my work is inspired by past reads. If you are a Marauders fan I'm sure you can relate.Inspired by: All The Young Dudes, The Debt of Time, Potter, and a Tiktok I saw (i cant find the username for the life of me)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sirius's Scrapbook Scavenging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> This first chapter is following Harry. It's after the war, Harry now owns Potter Manor.

"Harry! How did you not know you owned a MANSION." Ginny eagerly asked her boyfriend while opening the doors to the sitting room.

Harry took a moment to respond equally shocked by the size of Potter manor "Uh... Nobody told me it was this big."

"I like the furniture, even if it's a bit old-fashioned," Ginny told Harry turning to face him. She grabbed Harry's hands and smiled at his jarred face. "Come on help me open these windows." She said with a small chuckle.

With the windows open and white sheets pulled off of the deep red cushions, Harry was startled at how similar Potter Manor looked to Gryffindor tower. Ginny had disappeared to look for any sort of duster, it seems whatever house-elf once lived here left a long time ago. Harry was exploring his new house. On the first floor, there were two drawing rooms, two dining rooms, the first floor of the library, a conservatory, a morning room, a medium-sized kitchen, three empty rooms with no furniture, two large hallways, two grand staircases, and 4 small staircases. Harry ventured downstairs to find a full-sized kitchen, a cellar, storage rooms, and the pantry. A door with 'Topsy' printed on the front led to a small room. Inside that room was the tiniest desk He had ever seen and an orange hammock. On the desk was a feather duster and a picture frame. Harry reached down to pick up the golden frame to look closer. He immediately recognized his mother, laughing standing next to Sirius, who had his arm looped around Remus, who was shoving James away, and- _Peter_. Peter was standing between a blonde woman (Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius told him she fought and died in the first wizarding war) and a woman with a large afro. He had his arms looped with theirs. Harry flipped the image so it was facing down on the desk and picked up the duster.

The second floor of the house had large windows. Ginny must have passed this way because all the curtains were pulled back. Harry opened the first door to the left of the stairs to find a billiards room with dart boards and a pool table. A picture of a teenage boy with black greasy hair was pinned to one of the dartboards. Merlin! That's Professor Snape! Harry took the old photograph with him when he closed the door. 

The door closest to the Billards room was empty. Harry opened the door directly across the hall. Inside was a red canopy bed with gold accents. On the bedside table sat another picture frame. Harry lifted the magical photograph. Lily was reading a book when she looked up at the photographer, smiled, then **returned** to her book. Harry smiled to himself and put down the frame. This was definitely James's room. He turned around observing the room from a new lens. There was a quidditch poster hanging in the corner. A large dresser sat against the wall. Harry opened the intricate dresser, inside were multiple dress shirts hanging neatly on hangers, a pair of dress pants, many sets of men's robes, and a brown shoe box. The dress robes were mostly red and blue colors. Harry opened the shoebox on the desk. Inside were four Griffindor ties. Harry closed the box and put it back into the wardrobe.

The door directly to the right of James's room had a piece of parchment taped to the front:

**Residency of The Very Moody Mrs. Moony**

Harry assumed that this room is Remus's bedroom when he stayed at the Manor. This room was very similar to James's, maybe a bit smaller. No personal effects were left behind. Just a calendar hanging on the wall. The calendar was open to July 1978. 

Across the hall, from Remus and James' rooms was Sirius's room. Equally distanced between their doors. Sirius's room was similar to James's room but messier, with more personal items. The bed was red and gold as the other rooms but had an absurd amount of pillows thrown around on the bed. On the bedside table was a picture of the Marauders taken in Gryffindor tower. Remus was smoking a cigarette smiling at Sirius, Sirius was grinning back, James had his arm around a shy Peter. They all looked really young, but Harry recognized the way Remus looked at Sirius. Even years later they shared the same smiles. Sometimes he wondered if Sirius and Remus had really been the best friends and not James and Sirius.

On the desk sat two quills and one inkpot. One quill had _S.O.B._ engraved, the other had _R.J.L._ engraved. In the dresser, there were quite a few sets of abandoned robes. Red and Black robes took up most of the dresser with a few brown robes in the back. Harry spotted eight Griffindor ties hanging. On the floor of the dresser was one pair of very fancy shoes, the kind Lucious Malfoy wears. 

Harry closed the dresser and walked towards a severely postered wall. The wall had three quidditch posters and many photos, most of which were magical photos. He recognized Marlene and the afro girl in a few of the photos. It seems they were close friends. In one photo Marlene is hugging a girl with long dark hair. This photo has a caption. 

**Marlene and Dorcas 1976**

Similar photos of Sirius and Remus, and Lily and James sat around Marlene and Dorcas's photo. Harry turned towards the door when he stubbed his toe on something under the bed. Harry got down on his hands and peered under the bed at a very large shoebox.


End file.
